


Aftermath

by Ghostly_2001



Series: The Radtenlun Chronicles. [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Launch revenge, Mocking, Multi, Revenge, Silence, Talking, blame one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: Tien and raditz deal with the aftermath of Launch's wrath.
Relationships: Launch & Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball), Launch/Raditz (Dragon Ball), Launch/Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball)
Series: The Radtenlun Chronicles. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991434
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:This is based off and inspired by FunsexyDB Jealousy comic. I know she’s got her own ideas for these three in the future with comics or art so plz forgive me and any differences I have thank you very much. Also if you enjoy this fanfic please checkout FunsexyDB. Her work is amazing and I cant get enough of it.

The salt air breezed openly on Kame island and the crash of waves could be heard through the night and day, but the silence of the island on this day could be heard worldwide. As the waves crashed and the air stunk of salt Raditz and tien held their silence not looking at each other, speaking or moving an inch. The only visible trait on both men's faces was the slight red tint of blush that marked their skin and the obvious distance for one another on their faces which made their embarrassed faces match more.

Each had claimed each side of the porch steps of the kame house, leaving just enough room for someone to walk between them and keep a distance. Raditz had taken the left and tien the right, both men had their arms crossed whilst their poses were the same their thoughts were different.

They had been sitting in silence for over an hour after a revealing and horrible piece of evidence had been exposed during an argument and fight they had over launch. It started like always with a shoving match but with no launch there it wasn't soon before fist and blast started to fly. The fight didn't last long as Raditz started to laugh at Tien, he had gotten a good hit on him, forcing Tien to land on the beach face down and was able to see the writing on the wall or back and couldn't control himself mocking him for being tricked by launch. 

When Raditz turned to go into the house it was tiens turn to mock and laugh telling Raditz he wasn't the only one. After a quick check-in the mirror, the laughing and mocking by both men had stopped and turned to silence as the horror set in. launch had got them both writing. Tien came here with an arrow pointing to Raditz ass and the same for tien just replacing the name with Raditz.

They tried to wipe the writing away but it only smudged more and more while smearing across their backs further only making the writing less legible to whosoever was reading it but it still was clear to see which made launch very happy when she arrived at the kame house which prompted the two to sulk and be angry babies as she put it and them out the house.

As time went on the two still held their positions which were hilarious to launch inside watching them, it had been made even better by the statement on their backs. Tien had no choice he couldn't hide, usually, Raditz had his hair down but after his stay on earth, he had adopted a more earth look putting his hair in a ponytail that hung to the side over his shoulder showing the smeared remains.

“AH lighten up you to” she yelled from inside the house “it can't be any worse then the kiss” launch snickered to herself while Raditz and tien both blushed more and their looks soured, each had forgotten about that stunt she pulled making them kiss which to her was still hilarious and gave her a great laugh but to them was a great a big heatwave of embarrassment. 

After what seemed like hours hearing launch laughing, Raditz finally spoke up “Tch this is your fault” he spoke angrily gritting his teeth still looking away at the vast ocean floor.

“My fault this is your fault” tien replied angrily the blush on him was red enough to match Raditz and still looking at his view of the ocean.

Launch looked from upstairs of the house and shook her head “morons if they thought the kiss and the permanent marker was bad they had no clue what was in store next for the two of them” smiling she went to work on her next plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I hope you enjoyed I had fun writing this and I hope I can write more in the future. I love this pair and the dynamic of the three. Again thank you to @FunsexyDB for the permission.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed any comment is welcomed good or bad.


End file.
